


Sea Change

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Inherent spoilers for Rhea's backstory, Introspection, Loneliness, Nature, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: How could she not wonder about the future when it had been in jeopardy for so long the humans were already forgetting?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Rhea & Sothis (Fire Emblem), Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg & Rhea
Kudos: 1





	Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> It's Saint Seiros Day, so I thought I'd contribute.

She stood atop the rocky cliffs overlooking the southern border of the lands, the natural gateway one must cross to enter the domain of her mother’s gifts, and she breathed in so slowly that a careless man might not think she was breathing at all. But the salt filled her lungs so deeply that for a moment, she wondered if her very body was calling out to those tears which had spilled from Sothis’s heart into the rivers and been swept out to sea. If perhaps the mist in the air would find a home in her lungs.

She watched the sea change, the ebb and flow and ceaseless crash upon the rocks below, and it felt so much like her war, too. Something had shifted since Wilhelm’s “death,” since his son’s rise to power, and while it carried Seiros atop it with all her usual valor and fury, she couldn’t help wondering if it, too, was a force of nature. Perhaps she would be next dashed upon the rocks. This land itself was on her side, of course, but no real warrior ever got far on blind confidence.

From this high up, the sea foam reminded her of a bed of lilies.


End file.
